


Cousins

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse averted, Just a nonsense fic, Justin Min is a treasure and we don't deserve him, Post-Apocalypse, Sibling Bonding, Watching a film fun, short but sweet, twitter inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Goose is their cousin. Got it?





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t planned to ever do this fic but Justin calling a cat that resembled Goose out and asking it “Cousin?” means I’m gonna.

“Hey!” Ben pointed out to the others. “That’s our cousin!”

 

“What are you talking about, Ben?” Luther asked.

 

After successfully staving off the apocalypse and returning Ben to the land of the living, they’d decided to binge the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe movies before the release of Avengers:Endgame, as a bonding exercise. They had currently watched their way through to Captain Marvel, the last movie they needed to see beforehand.

 

“Goose! He’s our cousin!” Ben exclaimed excitedly.

 

“He’s a cat?” Diego asked, very confused now.

 

“Look at him!” Ben said, as Goose unleashed his Flerken side against the Kree soldiers holding the heroes hostage.

 

“Holy fuck, Ben, he’s got your powers!” Klaus gasped as the others rolled their eyes.

 

“Exactly. Therefore he’s our cousin.” Ben asserted, Klaus nodding with him.

 

“Ben, he’s just a character in a movie.” Vanya said. “Maybe they based him on you?”

 

“Nonsense, he’s our cousin.” Ben told her with a serious look.

 

“Ben..” Allison started, before Five raised a hand to stop her.

 

“Why don’t we go visit him?” Five asked, in all seriousness as Ben’s eyes lit up.

 

“Just go find him and say to him, how have you been cousin?” Ben asked with a grin as the others laughed.

 

“You had me for a second there.” Diego grumbled.

 

“Oh I know. Your faces. Priceless.” Ben said. “At least Klaus and Five managed to get in on the joke.”

 

“Did they?” Luther asked. “I don’t even get why you were acting like he’s our cousin?”

 

Diego mimed a something sailing over his head and said. “It’s Luther and the joke.”

 

“What joke?


End file.
